1. Field of the Invention
Upright vacuum cleaners are used in residential and commercial premises throughout this country and the world. When not in use, such vacuum cleaners are generally kept out of sight, as much as possible, because the appearance of such devices is not particularly asthetically pleasing. Covers for such vacuum cleaners are known which are adapted to be received over the upstanding handle member of the vacuum so as to obscure the device from view. These covers may be decorative in nature, often simulating the appearance of an animal or a human-like character. They also serve to keep dust and dirt from the vacuum cleaner when the device is in storage.
2. Description of Related Art
However, conventional covers designed for this purpose tend to be constructed poorly, utilizing inferior materials and assembly techniques. In one known cover, the head portion is simply an open mouth fabric bag stuffed with soft fill material. The open mouth of the bag is affixed to a piece of cardboard. The cardboard has a large central opening. Accordingly, the fill material is not fully enclosed and can come out the head portion when the cover is removed from the vacuum. All of the parts of the cover are sewn together or held together by elastic in a very inferior manner.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a cover for an upright vacuum cleaner which utilizes superior construction techniques.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cover for an upright vacuum cleaner in which the fill material is fully enclosed a fabric wall which defines a recess adapted to receive the handle member of the vacuum.